


What's Behind The Screen Is Our Entrance

by NidoranDuran



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cheating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Mr. Hikari has a secret VR copy of Roll.EXE set up to sate his perversions as his sex life grows cold. An accidental merging of his Roll with Mayl's lets Mayl in on his interests, and she decides she wants to be the real version of what he wants. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Hikari Yuuichirou/Mayl Sakurai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	What's Behind The Screen Is Our Entrance

The sound of his wife drawing a bath was a relief to Yuichiro, as he relaxed back in his office chair and pulled on his virtual reality headset, relaxing back and slowly fishing out his cock. His sex life with his wife had gone very, very cold, but what he had to make up for that was, a least, Roll.EXE. He had a special sandbox version of it set up in a PET for his own personal enjoyment, and as he entered it, he was greeted with a sweet version of Roll. A cute little girl with blonde hair and a red dress, one who could satisfy his every wicked desire. "You're back!" she squealed, excitably pumping a fist into the air as she threw herself toward the older man, seeking his kisses as her hands wrapped around his cock.

In turn, Yuichiro reached for his own cock. "Of course I'm back. We have some private time now, and I knew it was time to come back to my special girl." He smirked, not feeling the least bit bad about the virtual lover he had set up to play around with and sate his more perverse needs. Yuichiro needed to take care of his urges somehow, and he found the utmost relief and joy in having a virtual sex toy he could play around with. Nobody had to know about what he was doing or how wrong it was, relaxing as he sat back and made out in virtual reality with this sweet girl fawning over him.

There was just one minor problem. Yuichiro had given some special tune-ups to the version of Roll.EXE his son's friend Mayl had, and in offering Mayl that gift, he unwittingly uploaded some leftover cached data from his routines, a little bit of cross-pollination with his own loli sexpot version of Roll, and Mayl's version had plied her operator happily with these salacious details, knowing that Mayl had a crush on Lan's dad and that this was a good sign she had a chance. Mayl knew all about what he did while his wife was in the bath, and she used the looseness to slip into the Hikari household. Lan was overseas, he'd never stumble in on her fucking his dad, and she had the chance she craved.

Creeping in slowly to his office, Mayl peered in on Yuichiro, smile widening as she watched him. He held his cock in hand, and it was a nice, thick cock; she wasn't sure it was even going to fit inside of her right, but she wanted to find out so badly, craving the opportunity to indulge as she inched slowly forward, walking quietly along and doing what she could now to indulge in this treatment. As she did so, her own version of Roll got onto the Hikari's internet connection, able to get immediate access and to begin prodding against the PET that the fake Roll lived in, eager to share in the plan and spread the wicked idea.

"You're so hard today, sir," Roll moaned, biting her lip as she stood over him, providing a view of the indulgence to come as she leaned over him. In the virtual reality world Roll existed in, she was in something much like Yuichiro's real office, leaning over his lap and indulging in his waiting, aching cock, pumping along it with reckless, eager motions. "You must be really pent up. Are you sure a virtual girl like me could really satisfy you?"

The question surprised Yuichiro, but his marriage had become sexless for so long that he didn't feel like he could really fight this off. He ached for this pleasure, groaning under the delight and the excitement of watching Roll get all over him, her petite body ready a welcome sight to him as he indulged in perhaps more depraved and more twisted a pleasure than he should have been. He knew this was probably some kind of wrong, but he also knew it was a much more potent way to carry his feverish handjob. "You're always enough for me," he reassured the AI, winding up for this pleasure and embracing the pleasures that hit him. It was a lot to take at once, but he welcomed all of it.

Roll cooed and leaned against him, peppering his face with kisses that Yuichiro had zero way to expect to feel in real life. His body stiffened up in surprise as affection hit him in the real world, as he felt himself suddenly faced with a lot of emotion and sensation that he didn't feel prepared to meet. Before he could do anything about it, though, hands grasped his cock, and the presence of a slick, waiting pussy flush against his cock made him stop complaining.

"Haruka," Yuichiro gasped, expecting this sudden presence to be his wife as he let go of his cock and shifted nervously about where he sat. "Look, I'm just testing this new software, it's not how it lo--nngh." He was cut off quite succinctly by the suddenness of a pussy pushing down his cock. As he did that, Roll pushed herself into his lap, too, and the pleasure intensified, indulging harder in the hopeless delight and shaky joy of being treated to something sudden. For a moment, he was a bit too tense and surprised to really think about what was happening around him. It made him more vulnerable as he shifted nervously around and tried to feel out the pressures upon him. That didn't last very long, though, as he felt something much snugger and greedier around his cock than he had ever felt before. Something was wrong here.

Mayl wanted to try and keep herself quiet as she forced her way down onto his dick. It was a lot. Probably too much. The raw excess and frustration of forcing herself onto this huge cock as her small pre-teen pussy struggled to take him brought on a swell of feelings so much more intense than she was built to deal with, and she let out a hopeless gasp as in surprise and confusion, one that alerted Yuichiro to her presence and the way she was here and definitely should not have been.

The headset came up, Yuichiro gasping in surprise as he looked upon his son's friend, the redhead flush and nervous as she tried to force herself down onto his cock and seek the pleasures she needed. "Mayl?" Yuichiro gasped, almost falling back out of his seat--which would have taken the girl with him--as he struggled now to make sense of the raw, shameless emotions that struck him. He didn't have a hope of answering this bafflement.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" rang a voice in his ear. "A real life little girl's pussy to nut inside of. Come on, Mr. Hikari, this is your chance." The navi had never been so directly vulgar before, but she was now.

"You added as lot of old files to my navi that you shouldn't have," Mayl confessed, clinging to Yuichiro as she rode him faster. "But it's okay if you like young girls. I like older men. Does my pussy feel nice? I was a virgin a minute ago, but you're the man I wanted to give it to." She was helpless, lips trembling as she rode his lap, forcing herself deeper onto his cock in stubborn shows of pure desire and greed. Mayl needed to prove herself, and she knew this was the easiest path to doing so. "Am I the first one you've had?"

Yuichiro was inside of a girl who wasn't his wife. Inside of a girl who was his son's age. Her pink skirt obscured the deed, stocking-clad legs over his sides as she forced her way deeper onto his cock, and he felt himself suddenly in the too-real world of giving up to his most wicked fantasies, to a depravity that had never seemed real or practical before, but which now was more of a reality than he felt comfortable with, and that wasn't okay. "We can't do this," he said, frustrated and senseless as he struggled to do something, hands not quite committing to the gesture he wanted to take, wanting to push her off of him and do something about this.

"Yes we can," Mayl insisted. Direct. Sweet. Shameless. She clung to him tighter, rocking atop his cock and embracing her most wicked of wants, desire carrying her forward and making her whole body ache. "It's okay. We don't have to tell anyone."

"Didn't you want a ripe pussy around your cock? Now it's not fake, but if you pull the headset down, you can be greedy and have both of us." Roll's enticing words made him ache and shiver. He'd made a horrible mistake. Made several horrible mistakes, most likely.

But he had to stop. His hands seized Mayl's hips, and Yuichiro found the control and the decency he needed, tugging her off of his cock. "We can't," he said, harder. "I'm not like that. I sweat. I'm not going to have sex with anyone who isn't my wife, especially not a child, and I'm sorry, Mayl. You're a very sweet, very mature girl, but you are still a child, and--"

The sound of the bathroom door opening and Haruka's call down the hallway of, "Did you put the towels into the dryer like I asked?" made Yuichiro stop completely, and Mayl saw opportunity. She slipped underneath his desk and tugged his chair, making him roll in toward her as she pushed forward to begin kissing and praising all over his cock.

"No, stop that," he groaned, confused as could be, shifting and shivering as he felt her inexperienced mouth pay clumsy adoration to his cock every which way. It throbbed and pulsed under the joy of being touched by someone other than himself for the first time in probably eight or nine months, which did his self-control no favours at all as he shuddered and shifted. She was all over him, pressing her face into his cock, both hands on his base to hold it steady while she licked her own juices off of him, and he was stuck in the most compromising position imaginable.

Haruka peeked around the doorway, covering herself with a towel. "Yuichiro?" she asked. "The towels? I don't have one for my hair."

He was fucked now. Yuichiro held onto the headset like he had pulled it up to talk to his wife, eyes wide and body stiff. "I ran the dryer, they should be done, dear," he said. "I'd take it out, but this VR thing I'm testing doesn't pause."

"That's okay, I get one myself." Haruka gave a nod and walked back down the hall, and Yuichiro found himself in a heap of trouble now, staring down at the redheaded pre-teen slobbering all over his dick. She wasn't very refined and had little idea what she was doing, but she was committed and determined in ways that hit him more intensely than he could handle.

"Don't forget about me," Roll whined. "Put the headset back on. Make it look like you're working."

The alternative was to watch Mayl suck his cock, which unfortunately had Yuichiro pulling the headset back on, burning with hopeless embarrassment as he was greeted with his blonde sexpot going all out on his cock the same way. The attention and the licks didn't match up at all, not even close. But it was still something, still more reality and more credence to what he felt in his perverse VR indulgences of his shameful attraction than he had ever felt before. Yuichiro had made a horny little girl sex doll version of Roll.EXE, and now she teamed up with the real Roll.EXE's operator to double-team him in the virtual and real worlds with only one goal in mind.

Mayl was hopeless and greedy in how she sucked Yuichiro's cock. She didn't want to hold back, and there didn't feel like much she could do to contain the emotions that hit her, the raw and wicked indulgences she continued to shove herself further into. She took Yuichiro's cock down hard, and embraced the passion and the hunger of a pleasure she didn't care about refusing. Everything she did was hopeless and blissful, holding with it a purity she could enjoy, a hunger and a relief that felt like she was finally satisfying what she had waited so long for. Yuichiro's big cock was in her mouth. She'd done it. Mayl took this victory lap as best she could, and pursued his pleasure without hesitation, knowing that what came after she indulged would be well worth the trouble.

Drawing briefly back, she warned him, "I won't make you cum. If you do it, you have to be pumping my sweet, underaged cunt full. That's the only way you can get off." She went back down, slurping on his dick as shamelessly as she could, only holding back from being loud about it because of Haruka moving up and down the hall still.

"Why even fight this?" Roll asked. "You're attracted to lolis. You know you are, pervert. And what's Mayl but a real, horny loli who wants to be your slut? Stop cumming inside of fake girls in cyberspace and break in that pussy. She gave you her virginity, but you need to go deeper and finish the job. Break her in."

Haruka came back down the hall again, and within seconds, the sound of the blow-dryer ringing out created an incredible wall of noise so potent that Yuichiro simply felt like he'd had enough. The torture and temptation pushed him to the limit. The headset came off, clattering to the floor in the most reckless and uncaring treatment of his equipment he had ever shown; he was simply too far past the breaking point to care now. He grabbed hold of Mayl and tugged her out from under his desk, hoisting her up and grabbing under her skirt, making sure her panties were tugged to the side as he slammed her down onto his dick again, impaling her deep and losing all control.

"Is this what you wanted?" he groaned, wasting no time in the shameless, upward slams of his hips that ensued. Yuichiro was careless and unrestrained in the pace he struck, in the way he took to railing Mayl for his own desperate and sinful enjoyment. He knew he was long past the point of no return, and his guiltless thrusts showed off a desire to embrace that, as he crossed the threshold into fucking a real pre-teen and completely abandoning reason and morality.

"Yes. Oh my god, yes!" Mayl gasped, struggling to contain herself and keep sort-of quiet as she got pounded. It was every bit as intense as she hoped it would be, her cunt stuffed and stretched around his big cock, which her underdeveloped body was in no way prepared to take. She felt like he was splitting her open, but it was the most joyful rush of overbearing agony she could have imagined. "Does my pussy feel good, Mr. Hikari? This is your first time fucking an underaged girl, right? I hope I feel good. I hope I'm everything you hoped it would be."

The teasing was madness, and he continued to bear down the full fever of his thrusts, lost to a passion and a pleasure like nothing else. He didn't feel like he could contain any of what he gave up to, lost to the deluge of hazy delight and pleasure that continued to push his limits. There didn't feel like anything he could do now to stop this. His hips continued to hammer onward, continued to indulge in Mayl's body and give up to her even as she teased and prodded him, going all in with her sinful remarks and making him ache with the hopeless delight he craved so sorely. She won, and he couldn't pretend that losing didn't feel amazing.

"If you want this so bad, you can take her place," he promised. "Forget Roll. I'll go into the real thing. You want me to cum inside you? I'll pump you full of cum any time you want it. The very first day you're at risk of getting pregnant, I'm sure I'll knock you up by accident, because I'm not wearing a condom to fuck some pre-pubescent sex kitten who doesn't know the trouble she's asking for." These words just hit him, and he was absolutely baffled by how intensely they built up, but he kept pushing, throwing himself into this mess without care or control. "Is that what you want?"

Mayl's chaotic, hazy moans expressed a want and a burning desire beyond sense. As the blow dryer noisily kept them cover, she let out all the most fitful desires, a want and a hunger so powerful that she couldn't bring herself to care. "You can cum unprotected inside every time. I'll take the risks." She needed it too badly to care. She felt the power carry her on, felt the hopeless, crushing weight of utter desperation drive her into a state of pure frenzy, and she couldn't get enough. Yuichiro provided her with every bit of the aggression and the bliss she expected and wanted out of him, felt her fantasies coming to brilliant life with a certainty and a power too strong for her to want to pull back, from, and she knew she was giving up to the right idea, knew this plan had all been worth it.

Ready to test how committed Mayl was to her words, Yuichiro gave up. With a powerful groan of raw pleasure, he came inside of her, slamming her down onto his cock as he filled her young pussy with every inch of his too-big-for-her cock and tested out if she could handle him, and as she thrashed and bucked under this joy, he filled her to the point of her orgasm, one that had Mayl burying her face into his neck to silence herself as she gave up so completely to his touch, lost to this joy and aching for him to push her limits. It was too much to handle on too many more dimensions than she felt capable of dealing with, but it was everything she needed. 

"So good," Mayl whined. "You did it." She grinded up against him, needy and helpless in the most satisfied of ways, feeling like she had satisfied her wicked goals. Feeling good about everything. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"It feels amazing," he groaned. Yuichiro was completely unrepentant now, his body aching and struggling under the pleasure and the heat of getting lit up by such hopeless desire. "And it's too late to turn back now."  
******************************  
Nobody was to interrupt Mr. Hikari on his latest project. He spent hours a day in his office, insisting he was detailing out notes and working on something of the utmost importance, and he needed to be given all the privacy and isolation in the world to make it work. Everyone respected that boundary, and let the man work in peace, having no idea what it was he wanted out of his time alone.

"Fuck us harder!" Roll gasped, bent over a table and getting her ass pounded hard. Not the fake Roll either, but the real one, now wearing a skin of sorts to resemble the younger, dress-wearing blonde Roll as she got fucked in virtual reality, and though he found no immediate self-pleasure in doing so, she was lit up with all sorts of new sensory indulgences and feedbacks that felt absolutely real, instigated by his actions in virtual reality. He really was working on something important, just not for the reasons he'd admit he was.

While Roll took her pounding in cyberspace, her operator was bent happily over his desk, her very real ass stuffed full of very real cock and taking this treatment with pride. Mayl visited him at work, slipping into his office and letting her adult fling fuck her ass raw after school at least twice a week. Here, away from any hope of Haruka finding them, she felt overjoyed, giving in to the pleasure and accepting how amazing it felt to give in so thoroughly. She craved this sweet, shivering relief, melting under the weight of absolute desperation and surrender as she took this one.

"I'm so glad I have my research assistants around," Yuichiro groaned, keeping his pace up faster and rougher, pushing Mayl to the brink and stretching her ass out with each thrust. "I don't know what I'd be able to do without both of you here to help me with this new technology, but I'm so glad you're up to the task."

Yuichiro was sure having an affair with a pre-teen was not going to do his life a whole lot of good. But at least if he used his perversions to push his work further, he could lie to himself and insist that somehow, this was bringing some good to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
